Opposites Attract
by Unurith
Summary: I'm So SORRY!!!! Any ways Vidfic to Paula Abdual's Opposites Attract staring my Favorite couple Duo Maxwell and Relena Peacecraft. 2xR Fans Unite!!!!


****

SVX: OH my God…I can't believe I even wrote this but I thought well why not you haven't tried humor yet so what the Hell…(Notices people are there with her) OH hi he heh heh well this is my pathetic attempt at a Humor Vidfic…Please review and be brutal!!!!

Opposites Attract

*As the music starts the screen is black and a beam of light appears over Relena in jeans and a pink tube top with dark pink writing out "Princess" on it. Another beam of light appears over Duo wearing tight leather pants, a maroon tank top, and a black leather jacket with sunglasses, smirking. *

****

Relena: Baby seems we never ever agree… you like the movies and I like T.V

Duo: I take things serious and you take them lightly

Relena: I go to bed early * puts hands by head pretending to sleep** ***

Duo: And I party all night * Doing the splits coming up with a twirl** ***

Both: Our Friends are saying * Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Noin, Sally Po, and Hilde pop up shaking their heads to the beat** ***

Duo: We ain't gonna last * Pushes them out of the screen** ***

Relena: Cause I move slowly * Walks slowly and seductively by Duo** ***

Duo: And baby I'm fast * makes a fast flip and lands in front of her nose to nose** ***

Relena: * Puts her index finger on Duo's lips** * I like it quiet**

Duo: * Grabbing her hand and spinning her around** * And I like to SHOUT**

Both: * Wrapping their arms around each other's waists standing nose to nose** * but when we get together it just all works out.**

Relena: * Pushing away and walking towards the camera** * I take two steps forward**

Duo: * Smiles and moonwalks away from the camera** * I take two steps back**

Both: We come together * a strange force pulls them together into a hugging embrace** * cause opposites attract**

Both: * Look away from each other and at the camera *** And you know, it ain't fiction**

Duo: Just a natural fact * taps finger on the side of his head winking at the camera *

****

Both: WE come together… cause opposites attract!

Both: ***** Pushing away from each other not breaking I contact *** Who'd a thought **

Relena: * Thrusting her hip seductively in Duo's direction *** UH!**

Duo: WE could be lovers * looks at camera devishly*** She makes the bed * **Holds up a sheet** ***

Relena: And he steals the covers * Rips the sheet out of Duo's hand causing him to spin around** ***

Duo: She likes it neat * Points his thumb at Relena who is dusting the backdrops *****

Relena: * Looking at Duo throw a candy wrapper on the ground *** And he makes a mess**

Relena: I take it easy * calmly filing her nails *****

Duo: Baby I get OBSESSED * Throws his hands in the air shaking his head *****

Duo: She's got the money * Points at Relena with a crown on her head sitting on a pile of money *****

Relena: And he's always broke * Duo pulls his pockets inside out and a moth flies out *****

Relena: I don't like cigarettes 

Duo: * Takes a long drag from a cigarette then flicks it away *** I like to smoke * **Blows smoke out at camera *****

Both: No things in common

Duo: It just ain't one

Both: * Holding each other's hands and then Duo spins Relena around *** But when we get together we have nothing but fun.**

Relena: * Spinning towards camera *** I take two steps forward**

Duo: * Hopping away from camera *** I take two steps back**

Both: WE come together cause opposites attract and you know it ain't fiction

Duo: * Walking towards Relena *** Just a natural fact**

Both: We come together cause opposites attract * Begin to marangay to the beat** ***

Relena: * While dancing towards camera *** Two steps forward**

Duo: * Dancing away from the camera *** Two steps back**

Both: We come together cause opposites attract and you know it ain't fiction

Duo: Just a natural fact * Dipping Relena and looking at the camera** ***

Both: We come together cause opposites attract * Holding one another body to body looking threateningly at the camera *****

Both: You know it!

Duo: * While pushing what looks like a detonator *** Baby…BABY!**

*Instead of something exploding out of a trap door Heero pops up in his usual green tank top but instead of the oh so wonderful spandex he is wear jeans…but they're still TIGHT! Hee hee hee… Anyway Heero begins on an outrageous guitar solo and the platform once again goes back under when it is finished. *****

Relena: Baby ain't it something how we lasted this long

Duo: You and me proving everyone wrong * Points his thumb at Noin, Wufei, Trowa, Sally Po, and Quatre dancing in the background *****

Relena: Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched

Wufei: * Running in front of Duo and Relena** * HUW!**

Duo: * Looking very confused at Wufei's actions *** Don't really matter cause we're perfectly matched**

Relena: I take two steps forward

Duo: I take two steps back

Both: A two steps forward, A two steps back, a two steps back

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, & Noin: OPPOSITES ATTRACT

Both: OPPOSITES ATTRACT * Look at each other and embrace… pull away only two kiss long and hard as the seen fades to black *****

THE END!!!

SVX: OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I just don't know what got into me I heard this song and I thought Wow that sound like Duo and Relena (my fave couple)!!!!

Duo: (Panting) Whew that dancing stuff is hard work

Relena: (Panting) you're telling me

Quatre: I didn't think it was that hard (begins to thrust pelvis) Yah baby I got some wicked moves!

Duo and Relena: O.O' 

SVX: (Sweatdrops) Oh god I've created a monster… please review or don't I'm sorry! 


End file.
